


The Galaxy's Best Prison Break

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not too graphic tho, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Shiro and Matt are both massive nerds you can fight me on this, Voltron NSFW Week, mostly reunion fluff, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Shiro gets captured by the Galra again, and someone unexpected rescues him.  Maybe getting caught hadn’t been a completely bad thing after all.  You know what they say; every noxious cloud of illusion-inducing gas has its silver lining...(Written for Voltron NSFW Week, day 5: traps and tricks)





	The Galaxy's Best Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Step 1: Set up seven pages of plot about two nerdy boyfriends reuniting  
> Step 2: Remember this is NSFW week and wrap it up with smut  
> Step 3: Add a heaping spoonful of feels  
> Step 4: ?????  
> Step 5: Profit???
> 
> Shoutout to shipthepuppy for beta reading this for me and helping choose between some titles

Shiro was an idiot.

He let his head fall back with a sigh, helmet thunking against the cold steel wall of his prison cell.  As the one who was chosen to be the head of Voltron, he was supposed to be smarter than this.  It wasn’t like him to just charge into a fight without stopping to think his plan through fully.  In his defense, he hadn’t exactly been clear-headed at the moment, having been in the heat and confusion of a massive battle.  They had been planetside, negotiating an alliance with some aliens that, according to Allura, were skilled illusionists who were interested in using high-tech smoke to confuse the Galra in battle, when suddenly another one of Haggar’s robeasts had showed up.  They hadn’t had time to get back to their lions, and had been forced to fight it with only their bayards (while trying not to hit any of the locals by accident as they ran screaming for the bunkers).  After taking heavy fire from Lance and Hunk’s blasters, the robeast had stumbled backward and crashed into one of the canisters of illusion gas the aliens had been showing the paladins, causing an explosion so powerful that it threw everyone away from each other.  Coughing back smoke, Shiro had looked around and saw that Keith and Pidge were lying on the ground right in front of the robeast, both of them seemingly unconscious.  He hadn’t thought twice about charging toward them, his heart pounding in fear and his hand glowing.  But when he dropped to his knees next to them and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder to turn him over while reaching for Pidge with his other hand, his fingers had passed right through them.  He had heard Keith’s voice shout his name from somewhere behind him, and looked up to find all four of them far away at the edge of the clearing.  The last thing he had heard was the other paladins shouting his name as they ran towards him, then he had been knocked unconscious by something behind him and had woken up in a cell with his wrists shackled to the wall.  He had already tried to melt the right shackle with his Galra-tech hand, but it seemed to be unbreakable.  All he had ended up doing was making the metal hot enough to burn the arm and leave a charred black ring around his wrist, making him intensely glad for the first time that he couldn’t actually feel it.  

He didn’t know how long he had been here.  There was no window in the cell, and the door had not been opened even once.  He was guessing it may have been a quintant or two, though, based simply on how ravenously hungry he was.  His shoulders ached from being held up for so long, and his body felt stiff from sitting on the ground in the cold cell.  Worst of all were the memories that were starting to creep back into his mind, memories of the last time he had been in a Galra prison.  Would they send him back to the gladiator arena?  Would the druids continue trying to turn him into a weapon?  Or would they just kill him, cut off his own head and at the same time rid Voltron of its head?  Maybe they would just leave him to slowly starve to death here in this cell.

He was going to die here, somehow, and all because of his own stupidity.  He had walked straight into their trap.

A sudden alarm blared from the hallway, the sound making him jump.  The cell door slid open with a loud  **_clang_ ** , and he could see that the other cells were opening up and down the hall.  Confused prisoners were beginning to poke their heads out of their cells, a few of the braver ones making a run for it.  Over the ear-splitting blare of the alarm, he caught snatches of people shouting “ _ prison break… out… come on! _ ”  

Shiro tugged hard against the shackles binding his wrists to the wall.  Now was his chance to escape; he  _ had  _ to get free!  The metal held fast, though, and he growled in frustration as he strained against them.  A tall, masked alien wearing non-Galra armor and a dark cloak paused as they ran past, peering in at Shiro who was still struggling against his bindings.  There was a brief moment where Shiro thought the alien might shoot him, but they just turned and called down the hallway.  “This one needs a key, too!”  

“On it!”  A startlingly-familiar voice called back, the sound making Shiro freeze.  That couldn’t be… was it…?

A shorter figure wearing the same armor and cape as the masked alien came skidding to a halt in front of Shiro’s cell, and Shiro’s heart just about stopped beating for a moment.  “Matt?!”

“Shiro?!”  Matt stared at him, just as shocked.

“We haven’t much time,” the masked alien told Matt.  “You get this one, we’ll hold off the guards.”  The alien ran off.

“Right,” Matt nodded to himself, holding up a ring of keys that looked like he had stolen it from a prison guard.  “Guess we’ll have to save the reunion for later, then.”  He dropped to one knee next to Shiro and examined the shackles for a moment before locating the correct key.  He swiftly unlocked the shackles from around Shiro’s wrists and offered him a hand up.  “Come on, let’s get out of here.”  

Shiro’s muscles were aching with stiffness and disuse, but he pushed past the pain and fought alongside Matt and the rebel aliens and other able prisoners, slashing his glowing hand at the Galra prison guards while Matt shot others down with the laser-blaster in his hands.  They made it to the escape pods and found them already loaded with prisoners, the doors starting to close on the last one.  Matt grabbed Shiro by the hand and yanked him forward, the two of them sprinting through the airlock and just barely managing to slip aboard before the doors closed completely.  The escape pod lurched forward and the crowd of alien prisoners collectively let out sounds of surprise and swayed at the movement.  

“Everyone, sit down where you can!”  Matt told them, lunging to the side to catch a four-armed blue child that slid off their parent’s lap.  “Xera, you want to fly this thing straight?!”  

“Not when I’m dodging blaster-fire, no!”  The masked alien in the pilot’s seat called back, steering the pod around another Galra fighter.  They flicked several buttons on the control panel.  “Everyone hang on!  Initiating hyperdrive!”  The escape pod lurched forward again, stars streaking past the windshield so fast they looked like white lines.  The prisoners in the back all hugged each other and held onto the walls, some of the younger children crying at the sudden pressure in their ears from the speed.  

After what felt like an eternity but was likely only minutes, the pilot slowed the escape pod down again.  “We’re five billion light-years away from the prison.  We should be safe, now.”

“Sounds good,”  Matt nodded.  “Bring us back to the base.”  

“Roger.”  The pilot paused, then spoke up again.  “Was that correct?”

Matt chuckled.  “Yes, perfect.”

“I’m finally mastering your strange Earthling slang.”  The alien said, sounding proud of themselves.  “Come a long way since I thought you were just calling all of us Roger.”    

“Excuse me, but where are you taking us?”  A one-eyed alien raised a hand, looking worried.  

“To the base of the rebel resistance force.”  Matt said.  “It’s also a refugee camp.  You’ll find food, clothing, and medicine there, as well as shuttles to take you back to your home planets, or other planets if you cannot return to your own.”

The prisoners all started murmuring excitedly among themselves, clearly eager to see their homes and loved ones again.  It wasn’t long until they were landing in the airlock of the rebel base.  Matt directed the prisoners towards the rebels waiting with food and medicines, making sure that they were taken care of before turning to Shiro.  His gaze roamed up and down Shiro’s body, taking in the paladin armor and the new scar over the bridge of his nose.  Shiro had only a moment to study Matt’s appearance as well -- his hair was longer, and he looked a little more toned than he had during their time in prison, with muscles filling out his orange, teal, and gray armor -- before Matt threw his arms around him in an embrace.  Shiro hugged him tightly in return, relishing in the fact that Matt was  _ alive _ , that he was warm and breathing and living under his armor.  

“Is this one not going with the rest of them?”  Another rebel’s voice spoke up, the alien watching them with their head tilted in confusion.  

“No,” Matt pulled back just enough to smile at Shiro and squeeze his hand. “This one is sticking with me.”  

The rebel alien shrugged, accepting it and walking off.  Matt studied Shiro’s face carefully, worry creasing his brow.  “Are you alright?  Do you need any kind of medicine or anything?”  

Shiro shook his head.  “I’m fine.  Better than fine, even.”  He embraced him again.  “Matt… I’m so glad you’re alive.”  

Matt squeezed his shoulder and pulled back from the hug just enough to look at his face, hand cupping his cheek.  His smile turned sad as his thumb gently brushed over the edge of the scar on the bridge of Shiro’s nose.  “I thought I’d never see you again.”  He whispered.  

Shiro leaned down and kissed him, and even though he was currently on a rebel base in an unknown part of the universe, he felt like he was home again, like he was up on the roof of the Galaxy Garrison or in the field behind Matt’s house, surrounded by the soft glow of starlight and the warmth under his lips that chased away the coolness of the night.  Matt pressed close to him, hands sliding around his waist as he tilted his head into a better angle.  It had been a long time since they had kissed, especially like this; quick, fleeting pecks on the spaceship while Commander Holt was distracted with something else couldn’t compare to this, nor could the hurried, fearful kisses stolen in the dim prison cell before the guards came to collect the gladiators, each one possibly being their last.  This was warm, and unrushed, and relieved.  

Matt pulled back from the kiss and slid a hand down Shiro’s chestplate, gloved thumb rubbing over the black V.  “What’s with the fancy armor?”  

“Voltron paladin armor,” Shiro was about to go on and explain, but Matt just nodded, eyes lighting up in understanding.  

“Ah, so that’s you?”  Matt said.  “We’ve been wondering who Voltron was.  Our intel was having trouble pinning down the location and identity of Voltron.  You guys keep teleporting through wormholes every time we get close.”  

“Well, it’s me, your sister, and three other humans.”  Shiro said.  “Plus two Alteans.”  

“Hm, interesting.”  Matt tilted his chin thoughtfully, a glint in his eye.  “I believe I might have to interrogate you about that more in-depth.  In my sleeping quarters.  Without your fancy paladin armor.”

“Only if you take off your fancy rebel armor, too.”  Shiro said, tugging at the tall collar of the cloak.  

“But of course, the best interrogations always take place with no armor.”  Matt said, leaning up to kiss Shiro again before taking his hand and leading him away.  They went through a different door than the rest of the rescued prisoners had gone through, down a series of halls that looked like they had been cobbled together using parts from different spaceships.  Matt pressed his palm to a scanner located next to a door, and it opened to reveal a small, spartan room containing a bed, a desk piled with bits of tech and what looked like a homemade computer, maps pinned above the desk, and a small wardrobe with a long orange and teal metal quarterstaff leaning against it.  Shiro didn’t have much time to examine the room, though, as the moment the door closed again he found himself pressed up against it.  “I’ve missed this…” Matt murmured, kissing him.  

“I’ve missed you…” Shiro replied, hands slipping down to Matt’s backside to pull him closer.  

“No fair, you can’t just one-up my cheesiness…” Matt huffed.  Shiro chuckled, left hand squeezing Matt’s ass.  Matt pressed closer with a low groan.  “We’re wearing too many layers.”  

“Agreed.”  Shiro nodded.  He was desperate to feel skin-on-skin contact, the sensation undiluted with armor and flight-suit gloves.  

Getting undressed proved to take a bit longer than they would have liked, but they had a lot of armor to get off.  Matt ended up falling onto the bed and getting tangled up in his cloak in his haste to get undressed as quickly as possible, leading to two solid minutes of Shiro laughing and untangling him while Matt made sounds not unlike a disgruntled cat.  When Matt finally emerged from the fabric, his hair was all ruffled and messy.  Shiro chuckled and lifted his left hand to brush his fingers through the strands while Matt tossed the heavy cloak onto the floor.  “This looks good on you.”  He commented. 

“Thanks,” Matt grinned, climbing into his lap.  “It’s a lot less nerdy than my old haircut.”

“Can’t hide the fact you’re still a nerd, though.”  Shiro smiled fondly.

“Yeah, but now I look like Aragorn.”  Matt said, undoing the clasps on his gray chestplate.

“A beardless ginger Aragorn.”  Shiro quipped.  

“How dare you,” Matt feigned offense.  “I should really stop you from talking.”  With that, he pressed forward and swallowed Shiro’s laugh with another kiss.  Their fingers fumbled blindly while they pulled off pieces of armor and gloves and flight-suits, neither of them willing to break the kiss until Matt pulled back just long enough to tug his orange and teal shirt off and toss it on top of his chestplate and greaves on the floor, leaving him bare from the waist up.  He leaned forward and laid multiple pecks to Shiro’s lips and the bridge of his nose, fingerless-glove-covered hands sliding along the black paladin’s chest.  “Where the  _ frick  _ is your zipper…?”  He muttered, thumbs rubbing his nipples through the flight-suit.

“Why on Earth would a zipper be  _ there _ ?”  Shiro groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he arched up into the touch.

“We’re not on Earth,” Matt smirked.  “Gosh, Shiro, get with the program.”  

Shiro laughed.  “The zipper’s on the back,” he said, sitting up.

“Gotcha,” Matt slid his hands under Shiro’s arms and around to his back, taking the opportunity to press close to his chest in a hug while his fingers found the zipper at the top of his neck.  “Damn, is P90X part of the paladin training program?”  He asked, marveling at the firm muscles under his hands.  

“Might as well be,” Shiro chuckled.  “I’d take that over the invisible maze.”  

“That sounds really interesting, and I totally want to come back to that later, but right now I can think of a way more fun use for our mouths.”  Matt told him, kissing him again as his hands tugged the flight-suit down his shoulders.

“One-track mind as usual,” Shiro teased, pulling his arms free of the sleeves.  “I’m just glad that track is me this time instead of science.”  

“You are never going to let me live down the thesis-vs-blowjob experiment, are you?”  Matt groaned, taking his fingerless gloves off.    

“Nope.”  Shiro smiled.

Matt chuckled into the side of his neck, running his palms across Shiro’s broad shoulders and down his arms, admiring the toned muscles.  He paused as his fingertips found puckered flesh giving way to cold metal, and pulled back, looking down.  His stomach flipped at the sight.  “Takashi… your arm…”  He reached down to touch it, fingers hesitant and careful as he turned it over.

Shiro looked down, curling his right hand into a loose fist.  “The druids.”  He said simply.  

“When?  How?”  Matt asked, his voice quiet.  

“I don’t know.”  A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Shiro’s gut at seeing the furrowed brow and frown pulling at Matt’s lips.  “Is it… a problem?”  

“No, no, of course not.”  Matt shook his head quickly.  “It’s not a problem.  It’s just… I can’t imagine how painful that must have been.  I wish you hadn’t had to go through that.”  

“I don’t remember it.”  Shiro admitted quietly.  “There’s a lot I don’t remember, about the past year.”

“What?”  Matt looked up, concerned.  

Shiro hesitated, then shook his head.  “I don’t want to think about it, right now.  I just want you.  If you’ll have me.”  

“Of course.”  Matt pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  “Of course.  I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Shiro let his eyes fall closed; it had been so long since he had been able to say those words to Matt.  The last time he had, it had been in the tunnel to the gladiator ring, just before guards had dragged them away from each other.  

Shiro started to move his right hand back, out of the way, but Matt threaded their fingers together, flesh and metal intertwined, and whispered “It’s okay,” against his lips.  Shiro relaxed and let himself get swept away in the kiss, laying back against the pillow and pulling Matt on top of him.  The kiss started out slow, gentle, and soft, indulgent after being apart for so long.  Soon, though, it grew deeper and more hungry, until they were pulling back to catch their breath and hands were fumbling with armor again, hasty to get completely undressed.  

Matt sat up from where he had been sucking a hickey onto Shiro’s collarbone, letting out an angry huff as he picked up Shiro’s thigh and frowned down at it.  “Alright, I don’t like your fancy armor anymore.  How do you get this off?”  

Shiro laughed and sat up, fingers reaching down to easily find the hidden clasps that held the leg armor together.  Beside him, Matt quickly shucked his own armor and pants off, then helped Shiro tug the half-undone flight-suit down his hips and legs.  Matt surged forward for another hungry kiss, grinding back against Shiro where he sat on his lap and swallowing Shiro’s groan.  “Want you… in me…” Shiro managed to get out between kisses.  

Matt pressed a peck to the corner of his lips and gently pushed him onto his back before leaning over him to reach for the small locker next to the bed.  Shiro took advantage of the angle to lave his tongue over the peaked nipple that was right in front of him.  He bit down gently and smirked at the groan and metallic  _ clunk  _ that came from somewhere above his head.  “I am going to  _ murder  _ whoever decided we needed these things to require  _ combination locks _ …” Matt muttered breathlessly over the barely-audible click of metal.  Shiro chuckled, warm breath fanning over the damp skin in front of him, and reached up to tweak the other nipple as well.  Matt arched into the touch with a breathy gasp, then scooted back down a few moments later, bottle of clear liquid in hand.

“Where did you get that?”  Shiro asked, arching an eyebrow.

“If you don’t think I didn’t take advantage of our weapons development lab to make myself some lube, you are sorely mistaken.”  Matt smirked.  

Shiro laughed, hands smoothing up and down Matt’s waist.  “It’s half empty.”  He commented.

“Or half full,” Matt replied.  “We’ve talked about this, starshine, you gotta think on the positive side.”

“Or half  _ used _ .”  Shiro corrected.  “What did you think about, baby?”  

“Furry porn and nacho chili cheese sticks.”  Matt deadpanned.  “You, you dingus.”  He chuckled as Shiro laughed.  “Did you…?”  

“Not down there,” Shiro admitted.  “I can’t imagine trying to find something to use as lube on the castle-ship.”

“Damn, you got a whole castle on your ship?”  Matt whistled, settling himself between Shiro’s legs.  “And that’s fine, I’ll just be sure to take extra good care of you.”  He gave him a sultry smile and pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee.  

“I don’t doubt you will.”  Shiro smiled softly, reaching down to brush his fingers through Matt’s hair.  Matt drizzled some of the lube on his fingers as he worked on sucking a couple hickies onto Shiro’s inner thighs, making marks that he would be feeling for days even if they had to go their separate ways after this.  He didn’t entertain that thought for long, preferring to push it away to worry about later and just focusing on the here and now.  And the here and now involved stretching Shiro slowly and carefully enough to not cause him discomfort, but quickly and efficiently enough to satisfy both of their needs to be as close as humanly possibly.

“I’ve missed you so much, ‘kashi,” Matt murmured against the inside of his knee, reaching for the bottle of lube again.  Shiro gently pried it away from him and sat up, drizzling the lube onto his own fingers and slicking Matt up.  Matt moaned, his head dropping back at the overwhelming sensation; this was easily five hundred times better than doing it himself.  He was positive of that number, as a scientist.  Shiro sucked a dark mark on the column of his throat as he slid his hand up and down, spreading the lube all over his length.  He laid back and tugged Matt’s shoulder to bring him down with him, drawing him into another kiss as Matt lined himself up and slid in, both of them groaning.  It had been far, far too long since they had been able to do this, not since they were back on Earth.  A cramped spaceship with one party’s father no more than thirty feet away at any given time didn’t make for many opportunities for even quickies, nor did being alien prisoners fighting for their lives on a daily basis and living in a cell with dozens of terrified others.  But they were no longer in either situation, and those memories were things to think about at other times.  For these precious minutes, they could let the rest of the world fall away for a little while and just be together.  

They didn’t last long, but they made it worth it.  Hands roamed over each other’s bodies as they kissed hungrily, quiet gasps and whispers of each other’s names filling the air.  Matt reached between them to jerk Shiro off, and Shiro’s left hand slid down Matt’s back to pull him closer by the ass, hips rolling up to meet each thrust.  A thumb rubbing over the head of his cock combined with a well-timed deep thrust and Matt biting down on his lower lip had Shiro coming with a groan, harder than he had in ages, and Matt let out a low moan before he came just a few thrusts later.  He pulled out and laid on Shiro’s chest, both of them panting heavily as they caught their breath.  

Matt let his eyes fall closed and relished in the rhythmic pounding of Shiro’s heart under his ear, the fact that he was alive beating like a victory drum.  Matt had spent far too many nights curled up in a tight ball under his thin blankets (the best blankets went to the older or sicker refugees or the younger war-orphans), wondering if he would ever see Shiro alive again, if he would ever hear his heartbeat again.  Shiro, too, had spent far too many nights waking up from nightmares where he hadn’t been able to save Matt, where he had been forced to watch him be slaughtered by Myzax in the ring while Shiro was helpless to stop him behind the bars that separated the arena from the tunnel.  But they were here, together, both of them living and breathing, with their hearts beating together.  They didn’t know what the future would hold; they didn’t know how long they would be allowed to lie together like this, until Shiro had to go back to his team and Matt had to continue the rebels’ sabotage of the Galra Empire, both of them embroiled in a war that seemed to have no end in sight.  They didn’t know if one or both of them would meet their end in this war.  They didn’t know if they would ever return to Earth, or if there would be an Earth to return to at the end of this all.  They didn’t know if this would be the last time they would be together.  All they knew was that for now, they were together, and they would savor these moments for as long as they could.  

They probably would have fallen asleep right there, wrapped up in each other’s arms, had Shiro’s stomach not let out a loud growl.  There was no way for Matt to miss it, when he was pressed so close to Shiro.  Matt looked down at Shiro’s stomach, then up at his face.  “How long were you in that Galra prison?”

“A couple of days, I think.”  Shiro admitted.

“And did they feed you at all?”  Matt frowned.

“...No.” 

“Takashi, why didn’t you say anything?”  Matt sighed, sitting up.  “I asked if you needed anything and you said you were fine.”

“I needed you.  I got you.”  Shiro said.  Matt gave him an exasperated look as he threw Shiro his shirt.  

“As tooth-rottingly sweet as that sentiment is, sunshine, that was probably not your smartest decision.”  He said, shaking his head.   “What kind of person am I, for jumping my starving boyfriend’s bones?”  

“I can go a while without food.”  Shiro said quietly.  It was nothing he wasn’t used to, after his year in captivity.  Matt’s features softened and he gave him a small, sad smile, undoubtedly remembering the same thing.

“I know.  But you shouldn’t have to.  Not if I have anything to say about it.”  He leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.  “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

“Sex and dinner?  Sounds like a date.”  Shiro smiled.  

“A backwards date.”  Matt snorted, pulling on his shirt.  “You’re supposed to let me wine and dine you -- or rather, water and MRE you -- before doing the do.”

“If this is a backwards date, does that mean I get to eat dessert first?”  Shiro asked.

“Heck no, you are getting as many complex carbohydrates and proteins as I can scrounge up in our kitchen.”  Matt told him.

“Glad to see you’re still a nerd.”  Shiro rolled his eyes.  Trust his bio-chemistry nut of a boyfriend to have a food pyramid figured out for even alien space food.  

“You say that like you’re not just as big as a nerd.”  Matt bumped his shoulder and stood up to put on his pants.  Shiro chuckled and got to his feet as well, hugging Matt from behind as he did up his belt.

“I love you.”  Shiro murmured, kissing the back of his neck.  Matt reached back to comb his fingers through Shiro’s hair.  

“I love you too,” he replied.  Shiro’s stomach let out another growl.  Matt snorted.  “But you’re still an idiot.”  

“Maybe.”  Shiro said, thinking about how it was his own foolishness that had gotten him captured in the first place.  In a way, though, he was sort of glad it had happened; if he hadn’t been walked into that specific trap and ended up in that prison, he likely never would have known Matt was still alive.  He supposed every noxious cloud of illusion-inducing gas had its silver lining.        

**Author's Note:**

> This got… surprisingly feelsy??? Whoops? 
> 
> And you know for a fact that the rest of the paladins and Matt’s rebel friends teased both of them about all the hickies ;D “Human Matt, where did you get those bruises on your neck from? Did that Voltron paladin injure you? Was he a Galra spy sent to maim you? Is that why you battled each other with your tongues so much? Human Matt, your skin has turned red, are you getting a fever? Why are you laughing?”
> 
> Also I think you guys should know that an alternate title shipthepuppy suggested was "the boyfriend bust" because, quote: "which would reference him busting him out and playing with his sweet sweet nips” (AFGALSLDKLKSJFJDKWOJDMS SHIPPY PLZ)


End file.
